(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device that combines a mounting arrangement with a valving arrangement that permits the replacement, or changing of a gas meter such as is used for measuring natural gas usage by a customer without interrupting gas service to the customer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
While there are many devices proposed to accomplish the desired purpose of permitting the replacement or changing of a gas meter without interrupting gas service to a customer, these devices were too complicated and too expensive for general adoption. As will be seen from the subsequent description of the embodiments of the present invention, the shortcomings of the prior art are overcome.